


Unexpected Love

by GayYaoiPrince



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Relationships, No Lube, Out of Character, Painful Sex, Pervert!Pain, Public Masturbation, Sex In A Cave, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayYaoiPrince/pseuds/GayYaoiPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan and Sasori are left alone at the hideout. (omg horrible summary *sob* shoot me now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story hasn't been checked by anyone other than me so there might be some mistakes ;-;  
> i'm sadly not a very good writer but hopefully you like the story anyway. 
> 
> i wrote this in my free time so the plot and stuff probably isn't good. 
> 
> [Of course i don't own Naruto or any of the characters.]

One day at the akatsuki hideout Hidan and Sasori were the only ones at the hideout, it was strange since they hadn't been alone together before this.

Hidan came out of his room to get something to eat, but instead of getting something to eat he found himself standing staring at Sasori who was sitting on the floor messing with puppet parts. Hidan stared at the red-head wondering what he was thinking he was always so stoic "how long are you going to keep standing there?" Hidan's eyes widened slightly when he heard Sasori's voice, he frowned and walked closer to the red-head without answering his question "what're you doing?" he asked as he sat down next to Sasori. Sasori looked at him with his usual emotionless face "I'm making a puppet" he answered Hidan's question and then turned back to the puppet parts, Hidan rolled his eyes of course he was making a puppet "why? don't you have enough?" he stared at the puppet user, waiting for his answer "No" was the only answer he got "why whenever you go on missions do you hide in that fucking ugly hiruko puppet?" he didn't know why he was asking so many questions, Sasori stayed quiet and just continued messing with a puppet part and that pissed Hidan off "Don't ignore me you son of a bitch!" Sasori looked at Hidan again "I'm not ignoring you, I just chose not to answer your question" he said calmly. Hidan frowned and stared into Sasori's eyes, his heart started racing as those brown eyes stared right back at him, he suddenly felt really hot something wasn't right, Hidan abruptly stood up and ran back to his room. Sasori shrugged, continuing what he was doing.

Hidan ran into his room and slammed he door shut, he leaned back against his door 'what the fuck is wrong with me...' he moved away from his door and went to lay on his bed "why am I feeling this way?" he asked himself before wiping away the sweat on his forehead "it's probably nothing... I just need some rest" he sighed while closing his eyes.

Opening his eyes Hidan slowly looked around his room, he felt much better now that he had gotten some sleep "I knew it was nothing, I mu-" he was interrupted by loud knocking followed by Kakazu's yelling "HIDAN GET OUT HERE!" Hidan groaned "sheesh what the fuck do you want?!" he asked in a pissed off tone "it's another meeting" Kakazu replied, Hidan rolled his eyes "ugh" he came out of his room and followed Kakazu to the meeting, he was not looking forward to this stupid meeting.

Hidan stepped into the room where the meeting was being held, he started looking around the room his eyes instantly landing on Sasori 'what the hell' he thought, there was that feeling again his heart started racing just like before and he started feeling excited, it was the same feeling he got when he was sacrificing someone to lord jashin "Hidan" he heard Pains voice calling his name but he couldn't take his eyes off of Sasori "sit down so we can began" there was Pains voice again, he didn't care about this meeting there was something else he needed to do, he started walking over to Sasori, the red-head just stared blankly at him "come with me" he said softly in an unrecognizable voice as he grabbed Sasori's wrist and quickly pulled him out of the meeting room and into his own room before the puppet user knew what was happening, the other members simply shrugged and started the meeting.

Sasori stared wide eyed at Hidan "what are you doing?" he asked, slightly annoyed that Hidan had pulled him away from the meeting "just shut up" was all Hidan said before slamming his mouth against the other man's, Sasori tried to push him away but he couldn't because Hidan was physically stronger than him, Hidan moved his mouth slowly against Sasori's 'i need to stop' he thought to himself, he started pulling away but was quickly pulled back by Sasori, their lips met again but this time it was Sasori who was in control the red-head soon realized what he was doing and ended the kiss by pushing the gray-haired man away "we can't do this Hidan" he panted out, Hidan didn't say anything he just grabbed the older man and threw him onto his bed, he then started undoing the buttons on Sasori's jacket "No... stop" the other akatsuki member protested "I don't want to stop" he smirked as he pushed the jacket off the older man's shoulders, the truth was that he didn't really want to do this but he had to make these strange feelings go away and this was the only way he could think of making them go away,  
Hidan stared at Sasori, noticing the slightly panicked expression on his face he looked cute with a face like that it was much better than his usual stoic expression "cute..." he whispred, Sasori's eyes widened as he heard the words cute come out of Hidan's mouth "g-get off me!" he said loudly, Hidan leaned next to Sasori's ear and whispered "I'm not gonna get off until you do" Sasori's cheeks turned a bright red "you... you brat!" the red-head bit his lip and turned his head to the side, he had no idea what to go. Hidan leaned back a little so he could look at Sasori "don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy this" he grabbed the bottom of Sasori's shirt and pulled it off over Sasori's head, leaving the older man shirtless "oh look they're hard" he said with a smile as he gazed down at the hard pink buds on Sasori's chest "o-oi" the red-head was about to say something but Hidan cut him off with a sloppy kiss, his hands slid up the other's body until they reached those perky nipples "mmh..." the puppet user moaned against his mouth as he explored the other's mouth with his tongue while at the same time he teased Sasori's nipples with his hands.

Hidan had been messing with him for quite a while now, his lips were swollen from all the rough kisses and his nipples were sensitive and hurting from Hidan messing with them too much, his cock was strained against his pants, it was painfully hard and even though he wanted release he still didn't want Hidan to touch him so when he felt the gray-haired man's hands pulling down his pants he started to panic "Stop!" he shouted "I already told you, I don't want to stop~" Hidan said as he pulled Sasori's pants off completely "no..." the other member whined, he didn't want to have sex with this crazy god worshipping freak, Hidan gripped the base of the red-head's cock and licked his lips "you're really hard" he leaned down and took the head of Sasori's cock into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Sasori threw his head back and moaned "Ahh!!" he closed his eyes "s-stop ahh it... uhh... already.. nhaa... you.. idiot" he said between moans as Hidan sucked his cock from base to tip "gah!" Hidan stopped sucking for a moment so he could talk "why should I stop? you're obviously enjoying this and so am I" he continued sucking as soon as he finished his sentence "ahhh" Sasori didn't know how to respond since Hidan was right he was enjoying this, he opened his eyes and looked down at Hidan who was busy bobbing his head on his cock, the sight of the gray-haired doing something so dirty was making him get even harder if that was even possible at this point "nhg.." he groaned as he felt a familiar tightening in his balls, was he really going to cum already? he never came this quickly when Deidara was doing this to him "i-i'm gonna cum!" his back arched and his eyes shut, he was sure he was gonna cum but nothing came out "huh?" he opened his eyes and saw Hidan smirking up at him while his hand was gripping the base of Sasori's cock, preventing him from cumming "you didn't really think I was gonna let you cum just like that?" he laughed when he saw the look on Sasori's face"I'm not close to being done yet" he was having so much fun teasing Sasori he didn't want to stop but his cock was really starting to hurt, he needed to fuck Sasori now, he flipped the puppet user onto his stomach so that his ass was facing him "this might hurt a little" he said as he pressed the tip of his cock against Sasori's entrance "Wait! Don't!" the older man shouted, was Hidan crazy was he really planning on fucking him without any prep or lubrication "AHH!!" he screamed in pain as Hidan penetrated him "holy shit, you're tight..." Hidan gasped while pushing his cock in deeper, Sasori buried his face into the pillow on Hidan's bed, tears formed in his eyes and immediately soaked into the pillow, it hurt so much. he wanted it to stop.

Meanwhile Pain was on his way to assign Hidan to a mission he was supposed to do that at the meeting but Hidan had grabbed Sasori and left so be didn't get a chance, he walked up to Hidan's room door and was just about to open the door when he heard what he thought was Sasori's voice "Uahh! Hidan! Stop!" Pain's eyes widened and he leaned against the door to listen "Sasori~ you feel amazing" Hidan moaned out, Pain was shocked to hear that Hidan and Sasori were doing something like that together, usually it was Sasori and Deidara doing that kinda stuff, he felt a small bit of blood run out of his nose "I can't believe what I just heard" he leaned down to the key hole so he could watch Hidan and Sasori do whatever it was they were doing. 

Hidan was thrusting hard and fast into Sasori "Ahh... Uhh! Hidan stop! It hurts!! I can't take it anymore Ahh!!" the red-head cried into the pillow, he was in so much pain yet a part of of him wanted Hidan to keep fucking him hard "I'm not gonna.. stop.. until I fill you with my... Cum" Hidan panted.

Pain moved away from the bedroom door and looked down, his cock was rock hard and straining against his pants "shit" he cursed out loud, staring at the buldge in between his legs.

"Oh god! Hidan!" Sasori cried out as he shot his load all over Hidan's bed "fuck!" Hidan bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut as Sasori tightened around his cock causing him to release "Jashin!" he moaned and filled the puppet user to the brim with his seed, he pulled his cock out of Sasori's ass and fell onto the red-head letting his eyes close for a few minutes so he could catch his breath, Sasori did the same.

Pain had gone to find Itachi so he could get some release because watching Hidan and Sasori had made him rock hard, currently he was sitting on his bed with his legs spread and a beautiful raven-haired man in between them sucking on his cock, Itachi had always been good at giving head. He smirked and put his hand in Itachi's hair "mm... just like that Itachi~" he purred, Itachi ran his tongue along the sensitive slit of Pain's cock. Soon after the raven-haired man started to bob his head, taking a little more of Pain's cock into his mouth each time he went down, Pain panted fisting his other hand in the sheets on his bed "Itachi, suck harder. Now." he demanded, pushing the Uchiha's head further onto his cock, Itachi did as he was told and started sucking harder "just a little more.. Itachi" Pain swallowed hard, having Itachi suck his cock while thinking about Hidan and Sasori having sex was making him get closer to completion quicker than he thought it would, he threw his head back and moaned loadly when Itachi swallowed around his cock "Ahh..." he was so close. Itachi looked up at him moaning around his cock just before taking it all the way in "mhm" the raven-haired man relaxed his throat so that Pain's cock hit the back of his throat as he bobbed his head "I'm Cumming!" Pain screamed as his cum shot down Itachi's throat, the Uchiha swallowed all of the cum before pulling off and licking his lips "can I go now?" he asked the pierced man "yes" Pain replied, the younger akatsuki member smiled a little, got up off the floor and left.

Sasori looked at Hidan who was currently sleeping next to him 'I can't believe I enjoyed that ..' he thought to himself, he felt exhausted Hidan had been so forceful he was throbbing inside and his whole body was in so much pain, he was sure his ass was bleeding "shitty brat" he mumbled. After a while of thinking to himself he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

One week later-  
Sasori and Deidara were currently on a mission, they were busy flying on Deidara's clay bird and Sasori was leaning on his hand with his eyes closed, thinking to himself 'ever since that day Hidan has been avoiding me and ignoring me during meetings....' while he was busy think to himself Deidara had landed his bird close to their destination and then looked over his shoulder at Sasori "Sasori my man, we're here." Deidara said with joy, the redhead didn't hear his blond lover since he was to busy thinking about Hidan and what they had done last week 'next time I see Hidan I'm going to talk to him so that I can find out why he's been avoiding me, I mean he can't just expect me to forge-' Sasori's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing firmly against his, the puppet user's eyes snapped open and he immediately pushed the blonde away "What are you doing, Brat! this isn't the time for kissing!" he said angrily "sorry Dana but you were lost in your thoughts and you weren't listening to a word I said so I had to do something to snap you out of it" Deidara explained "oh I see..." Sasori said softly "anyway what I was trying to tell you was that we're here and we have work to do hm." the teen said in a cool voice.

Meanwhile Hidan was on his way back to the hideout after going on a killing spree in the hidden mist, when he got back to the hideout he straight away went to his room to rest, throwing his scythe down before laying down on his bed and started thinking about about Sasori and what he had done to him a week ago 'I can't keep avoiding him forever..... but every time I see him I start to get these strange feelings, my heart aches when I'm around him...' he groaned and covered his face with his pillow "this is fucking stupid!" he screamed into his pillow "why the fuck do I feel that way around him?" he whined before rolling onto his stomach and falling a sleep.

Hidan was rudely awoken by loud knocking on his room door which was once again the knocking was followed by Kakazu's yelling "HIDAN GET OUT HERE!" Hidan got off his bed and walked over to his door, pulling it open angrily "Sheesh what the fuck do you want now?!" he asked "it's another meeting and Pain wants you to actually be there this time." Kakazu replied, Hidan rolled his eyes and followed Kakazu to the meeting just like he had the last time only this time he ignored Sasori and sat down next to Itachi, Pain started assigning missions to everyone, he decided to make Sasori and Hidan go on a mission together, smirking as he watched them leave the room. Hidan and Sasori went to get their things from their rooms before leaving the hideout together, Hidan was completely pissed off at Pain for making him go on a mission with the puppet user but Sasori on the other hand was actually happy about it because now he would get a chance to talk to Hidan about what happened last week.

Later-  
"Hidan do you even know where you're going?" Sasori asked the grey haired man while they were walking, Hidan stopped and turned around to look at Sasori "of course I know where I'm going dumbass...." Hidan said with a dull expression "if you say so... Hidan I have to ask you something before we keep going" Sasori said softly, moving closer he looked up into Hidan's magneta eyes, Hidan scratched the back of his head and then looked away "what is it?" he crossed his arms "why have you been avoiding me?" he asked the taller man "...." the younger akatsuki member stayed silent "I want to know why you did those things to me last week! and why you're ignoring me, you can't honestly expect me to just forget what you did." the redhead stated, Hidan bit his lower lip and grabbed Sasori's arm, pulling him into a cave that was near by "the reason I'm ignoring you is because every time I see you I get these strange feelings and my heart hurts and I get stupidly excited and then I just want to rip your clothes off and fuck you.... its fucking an noting.... and I can't explain why I did those things to you last week!" Hidan said, clearly irritated by all of it "well then.... if every time you see me you want to fuck me then..." Sasori knew he was going to regret what he was about say "fuck me right now in this cave..." he said shyly, he wasn't exactly sure why he was telling Hidan to fuck him right now in a cave "WHAT?!" the jashinist shouted in surprise "I'm not joking Hidan! fuck me right now" the older man said seriously, Hidan leaned closer to Sasori and pressed his lips against the other's, it was a rough kiss that seemed to last forever.

Hidan pulled away and put his arms around Sasori's waist then kissed him him again, this time he pushed past the redhead's lips with his tongue, licking into his mouth, exploring gently. Sasori mimicked Hidan's movements, trying to keep up, sliding his tongue along Hidan's, his heart was beating incredibly fast and his eyes were screwed shut. When the other man's lips left his and moved along his jaw and down his neck he moaned softly, it felt too good, Hidan pulled away again and then started undressing Sasori quickly, he pulled the puppet user's jacket and undershirt off, not caring if he ripped either of them, he then took his scythe off his back and threw it aside before removing his own jacket and tossed it onto his discarded scythe, since he didn't wear an undershirt both of them were now topless. Sasori just stood there staring at Hidan, he wasn't sure why he felt so embarrassed the younger man had done this before so there was no reason for him to feel this way, his face was almost as red as his hair and he could feel the sweat running down his face, Hidan pushed him against the wall of the cave, he shivered as a hot tongue slid down his neck and cold hands ran over his body, slowly moving down towards his crotch. He wasn't so sure he wanted to do this with Hidan again but there was no backing out now and besides he was the one who told the younger akatsuki member to fuck him here in this cave   
"ah..!" he felt cool air hit his cock as Hidan freed it from his pants "stupid brat.... hurry up." he demanded, he just wanted this to be over quickly, they still had a mission to complete "if that's what you want then okay" Hidan said before taking Sasori's cock into his mouth, he moved his fingers between the older man's ass cheeks, prodding his entrance slightly before pushing his middle finger past the ring of muscle "gah! shit!" Sasori groaned, oh thank god Hidan was going to prep him this time .

About five minutes past and Hidan had already put three fingers inside Sasori, he had stopped sucking the older man's cock because he didn't want him to cum too soon "Hidan... that feels.... good" Sasori moaned, the feeling of Hidan's fingers brushing up against his prostate was pure bliss but those feelings soon went away as the gray haired man pulled his fingers out and walked away "oi..?" Sasori almost whined "shh..." Hidnan frowned at him and picked up his scythe "stay here Sasori, I'll be right back" he told the redhead as he left the cave in a hurry "you're kidding me..." Sasori said to himself as he stood there shirtless with his pants pooled around his feet.

Hidan looked around outside the cave for any ninja that might be coming towards the cave, he was certain he had heard someone outside while he was busy preparing Sasori, he wouldn't want someone to interrupt him while he was busy fucking the redhead "oi! I know someone's there, so come out here you fucking coward" he said loudly as he started checking the trees and bushes nearby, four ninja from the hidden cloud village jumped at him from behind "I'm going to fucking kill you shit face bastards!!" Hidan exclaimed, swinging his scythe around to hit the enemy ninja, he managed to hit all four of them with one swing "did you really think you could sneak up on me?!" he looked at the four on the ground with a sadistic smile.

Sasori sighed "if Hidan doesn't come back soon I'll have to take care of myself" he looked down at his rock hard cock "dammit how could he jus-" he was interrupted mid sentence by loud screaming coming from outside "enemies?" he said quietly while pulling up his pants, he quickly ran outside to see what was going on "Hidan! what's going on?" he stared at the grey haired man who was currently covered in blood standing over four dead bodies "they were pathetic! I got all worked for nothing..." Hidan said sadly, obviously disappointed that the four ninjas were so weak, Sasori rolled his eyes and went back into the cave to get his shirt and jacket, they had a mission to do, they couldn't waste anymore time fooling around in a cave "Sasori-chan~" Hidan said playfully as he walked in "we're leaving, get your jacket" Sasori told the blood cover man before once again leaving the cave "hey what the fuck!" Hidan shouted, grabbing his jacket and running after the redhead "Sasori....?" the puppet user ignored him, he groaned and followed Sasori towards their mission destination "stupid fucking cloud ninja, why the fuck did they have to come to the mother fucking cave and mess everything up... dumb shit weak ninjas..." he mumbled to himself.

Sasori and Hidan finally arrived at the place they needed to be for their mission "Sasori, you can do this by yourself right? I have something I need to take care of" Hidan looked away as he said that "of course I can do it by myself" Sasori knew exactly what it was Hidan had to take care of so he immediately went ahead without the sadistic akatsuki member, Hidan let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against a tree, he was still hard from earlier "shitty mission..." he muttered while opening his jacket, he then pulled his pants down a little to free his aching cock from it confines "fuck..." he grabbed his cock and started jerking off quickly, he just wanted to cum and then go help Sasori "ahh..." he moaned as he dipped the tip of his thumb into the slit of his cock "dammit..." he brought his free hand up to his nipple, tweaking it gently to speed up the process of cumming, before he knew it he was cumming hard into his hand "ahh!" he closed his eyes for a moment while catching his breath "that felt good" he signed and pulled his pants up. Hidan headed to where Sasori was by the time he got there Sasori had already done what needed to be done for their mission, after that they started walking back to the hideout, neither of the akatsuki members spoke to each other the rest of the way back.


End file.
